Te deseo natsu
by natsu harem
Summary: -Te deseo natsu-pesimo sumary pero toy recien empesando-SakuRa KiinOo original autora de la historia


**"Te deseo natsu."**

…

…

…

Todos y cada uno de los siete integrantes que vivían en la casa, y a estos nos referimos a gray, erza, lissana, lucy, natsu, mirajane, jerall y wendy tenían planes para toda la semana libre que les había dado la compañía fairy tail, los cuales eran: erza y jerall habían salido de viaje a una larga cita en otra ciudad y no volverían hasta el fin de semana, mira se había ido con lissana y wendy a conocer a los padres de jerall los cuales eran los tíos de wendy y pronto serian los suegros de erza, gray iría a visitar a su hermano lyon a otra ciudad por lo que estaría fuera todo el dia hasta el dia siguiente, natsu solo tenía planeado quedarse en casa con su hermana viendo la televisión o perdiendo el tiempo de alguna otra forma mientras que lucy tenía algo mas en mente para el dia en que solo ellos dos se quedarían solos.

-natsu, lucy- llamo la peli azul mientras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, natsu y lucy estaban en la entrada para despedirla, era la única que faltaba por irse y ellos dos estarían completamente solos, gray abrió la puerta y tomo su maleta –, mañana nos vemos.

-¡Adiós gray!- se despidió lucy con una gran sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

-Adiós- se despidió natsu sin mucho interés pero igualmente sonriéndole, la chica solo les devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que gray se había ido y lucy se decidió a poner en práctica su plan, si quería que todo saliera bien no debía fallar, fue hacia donde su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el Kotatsu (1) viendo televisión y se sentó en este también, comenzó a ver a natsu de manera muy penetrante y sin quitarle la vista ni un solo segundo, el se percato de ello y volteo a verla un poco incomodo y curioso.

-Esto… lucy ¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?- ella se sonrojo un poco pero prosiguió con lo que tenía planeado.

-Oye natsu, ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez?- le dijo con una sonrisita, el se sorprendió e incomodo aun mas por la pregunta –Tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso!- cambio su tono de voz a uno un poco serio pero se notaba mas avergonzado -¡No es tu asunto, pervertida!- y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAA!- grito ella por el indoloro golpe – ¡Pero tengo derecho a saberlo!- le reprocho.

-¡No insistas!- le recrimino él – ¡Además seguro que tu también lo has hecho alguna vez, pero a mí no se me ha ocurrido preguntártelo porque no tengo porque saberlo!- dijo pensando que así terminaría el asunto, pero se equivoco porque esas palabras fueron la señal que ella esperaba para continuar.

-¿Entonces lo has hecho?- pregunto con falsa inocencia, su malvado plan estaba saliendo como quería.

-Puede…- respondió el avergonzado y sonrojado no solo por el tema de conversación sino también por que la persona con quien lo estaba hablando era la persona que mas amaba, solo le faltaba que ella le preguntara en quien pensaba cuando lo hacía.

-¡Viva natsu!- de repente ella le salto encima haciendo que los dos cayeran y ella quedara encima de él, él solo pudo decir un "Ah" de la sorpresa.

lucy se reincorporo y se sentó entre las piernas de él viéndolo fijamente a la cara y con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, el no sabía porque pero se sentía nervioso y un poco asustado pero por alguna razón le estaba empezando a gustar la situación.

-Entonces…- por fin hablo la rubia –déjame a mí.

-¡QUE!- grito el chico, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su hermana y aunque estuviera frente a él, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo o más bien lo que estaba por suceder, eso solo lo había vivido en una de sus mejores fantasías.

lucy le tomo el rostro y metió el dedo gordo en la boca de su hermano, este se sonrojo al instante, ella sonrió aun más triunfante y luego dijo: -Estoy segura de que te gustara.

-Me tengo que ir- natsu se levanto rápidamente pero lucy lo jalo y lo volvió a tirar.

-¡Eres tonto si crees que voy a caer con un truco tan tonto como ese!- le grito molesta por la interrupción, el solo pudo decir un poco ofendido "¡¿Tonto?"

Ella le sonrió de nueva cuenta y le dijo: -Te va a gustar- y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho y abdomen por encima de sus ropas. –Tranquilo, te va a gustar.

-¡Aaaaaa! Para- no se podía mover, mas bien no quería moverse y aunque le dijera que parase en realidad quería que prosiguiera. lucy le levanto la camisa y comenzó a pasar sus manos del mismo modo que antes pero esta vez en su piel desnuda.

-Están duros- Rin pico el estomago de natsu cerca de su ombligo.

-¡Ah!- natsu gimió sacándole una sonrisa a lucy mientras él se llevo una mano a su boca por la sorpresa –_Mierda-_pensó.

-Hermanito, te dije que te gustaría.- le dijo con voz burlona –Bien, ya es hora.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto inquieto pero ansioso. lucy bajo su mirada y vio el bulto tan ansiado en los pantalones de su hermano.

-natsu, estas teniendo una erección.- dijo mientras comenzaba a picarlo un poco.

-¡Ah!- volvió a gemir –N-No lo toques…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo mientras comenzaba a tomarlo entre sus dos manos y masajearlo por encima de la ropa -¿No quieres saber lo que se siente…- y ante esas últimas palabras le desabrocho el pantaloncillo y saco el miembro erecto de su natsu. –…cuando te lo chupan?

Se inclino para que su rostro quedara a la altura del pene de natsu y comenzó a mover una de sus manos de arriba a abajo en el, se chupo uno de sus dedos y lo paso por la punta del erecto y duro miembro. – ¡Ah!- de la boca de natsu ya no salía nada más que gemidos.

-natsu, me encanta tu pene, es muy grande.

-lucy, para… ¡Ahh!- pero ella no hizo caso y se lo metió a la boca, primero simulando una penetración, natsu solo gemía -¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Después de un corto segundo natsu ya no dijo nada más y solo siguió gimiendo, se notaba y lucy estaba segura de que natsu lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Se siente bien natsu?- pregunto inocente.

-¡Ahhh… s-si!- ante la afirmación lucy siguió con su trabajo -¡Mmmmmm… Ahhhh… a-así!

-¿Entonces no paro?

-¡N-no s-sigue! ¡Ahhhh!

-¿Sigo?

-¡Sí! ¡Ahhhh! ¡No p-pares!- lucy sabía muy bien que había triunfado en su plan, así que era hora de decirle que lo deseaba y amaba, aunque seguro la parte de que le deseaba ya estaba más que clara. –E-Esto se siente m-muy bien… ¡Más r-rápido!- ella obedeció y comenzó a hacerlo aun mas rápido, natsu seguía gimiendo como loco hasta que llego el orgasmo -¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Siii! Me voy a… ¡m-me corro!- lucy termino tragándose todo el liquido blanquecino que salió de él.

-Te amo natsu.- el chico se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina confesión pero rápidamente beso a su hermana, la falta aire se hizo presente muy rápido ya que estaba agitado por el gran placer que le propino su hermana.

-Yo también te amo lucy, pero ¿Qué manera de decírmelo fue esa? ¿Aunque sabes qué? Me encanto.

lucy se aparto de su hermano un poco en lo que se recuperaba y respiraba, mientras ella se quitaba su short y sus braguitas, se acomodo en el suelo acostándose un poco de espaldas y sosteniéndose con sus codos.

-natsu,- llamo la atención de su hermano –es tu turno.- y para que el chico comprendiera mejor abrió sus piernas dejando ver su intimidad, el peli rosa se relamió los labios, sonrió pícaro y se inclino para dar comienzo a una oleada de placer a su amada y deseada hermana.


End file.
